warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
AerialClan/Roleplay
Vinestar stretched. Her long tail was curved around a cold stone and her eyes glimmered in the sun. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Mistflower yawned sleepily, and went to talk to Vinestar. "Vinestar?" 21:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" she answered. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "AlpineClan are stealing prey." 21:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Vinestar hissed. "We will attack. At sundown." she hissed. "AlpineClan need to get their own prey!" she growled. Ivypaw bounced. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Mistflower nodded. "Which cats do you want to go?" 21:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "You, Ivypaw..... *insert names*" she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 22:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Alright. I'll go tell them." 17:35, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Vinestar said. "But you go rest up for tonight." She called the Clan together. "I got this." she said. "We are planning an invade on AlpineClan." she hissed. "I will take my daughters, Ivypaw and Glazepaw, some warriors; Frostblaze, Cloudheart, Soaringskies, and Mistflower." she said. "Rest up for tonight." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 10:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Mistflower nodded. "All cats who are going, we leave at dawn!" ShoonDream, believe! 16:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ivypaw and Glazepaw awoke, prodded by their mother. "Come on! We're going to attack AlpineClan." she said. "We're gonna beat those mange-pelts." she hissed. Cloudheart stretched, licking his mate, Soaringskies. "We'll be fine." he assured her. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 13:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Mistflower followed Vinestar out of camp. ShoonDream, believe! 13:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Blossomblaze looked around. Her eyes glittered with fear as a crow swooped over her head, but then she calmed. -- 14:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "This is gonna be great!" Icepaw yowled into the almost silent night. 14:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (this isn't over? xDDDD) Snakepaw purred. "The battle's started." he laughed. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Everything at once 14:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Mistflower halted. "STOP! These are helpless queens and kits whom we are attacking! The warrior code states that we should only attack warriors! Every can from my clan, stop fighting!! ShoonDream, believe! 13:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Snakepaw pulled away from an AlpineClan warrior. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire''']] 13:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Applepaw couldn't wait to become a warrior, and so were her siblings. Although she did not care about them, she did respect them. Bbun (talk) 20:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Icepaw was left behind, as always. She sighed. 22:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Mistflower led her cats back to camp. ShoonDerp1,000 edits 23:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Tigerpaw's limbs were coursing with energy, and before he followed Mistflower he gave an enemy warrior a deep scratch on his flank. 23:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay